


Louis' Secret Weapon

by SarahDeLioncourt



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drunkenness, M/M, Mild Smut, Walk Into A Bar, drunk lestat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9246884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahDeLioncourt/pseuds/SarahDeLioncourt
Summary: Lestat is drunk from his victim, and refuses to leave the bar no matter what Marius, Armand, and David do or say. They fear he may expose them. But it seem Louis knows just the trick to get Lestat home.





	

Louis stood in front of the entrance to the bar. He was hesitant to go in. He had received a text earlier from Armand saying there was an emergency and he needed to come down as soon as possible. Louis was unsure of what he would find waiting for him in the bar. Armand's definition of an emergency ranged from a fashion disaster to Lestat causing the next apocalypse. Louis sighed. He decided it best that he go in now, since he was sure at least one of the others could sense his presence. He opened the door and stepped inside.

The bar was dark and crowded. It was extremely loud. The air was filled with shouting and laughing, trap music being played out of the speakers near the dance floor, and the crack of billiard balls being shot across the pool table. The dance floor was in the back, with a few round booths to the left of it. To his immediate right, Louis could see the bar and quite a few tables and chairs. The pool table and a small dart board were located just left of the tables. Louis didn't know why any humans would want to be there. They would have to shout to be able to hear each other; a problem he was thankful he would not have. _At least everything is in one piece,_ Louis thought.

It was then he saw Marius approaching him. It had been some time since Louis had seen the elder vampire, and despite being nervous about what was going on, he was glad to see him. "Louis, I am very glad to see you." Marius wrapped an arm around the dark haired vampire, and kissed him on the lips. Louis wasn't surprised; this was a usual greeting from Marius. He pulled away. "Although I wish it was under better circumstances."

"What is happening?" Louis asked. "Armand only said that it was an emergency."

Marius sighed. "It's Lestat. His victim had too much alcohol, and now Lestat is feeling the effects of it. His behavior is more irrational than usual, and we can't get him to leave." He began leading Louis towards the end of the bar.

Louis nodded. It could be much worse, but this situation was by no means safe. Lestat had a tendency to show off, and if he was drunk it was quite possible that he could make his true nature known. "I'm guessing brute force didn't work."

"No," Marius said with a shake of his head. "He's drank too much of the mother's blood."

They arrived at the far side of the bar. Armand and David greeted him. Louis looked around. "I thought Daniel was here too."

"He was," Armand huffed. "He got bored, and ran off while we were trying to convince Lestat to leave. I'll have to go searching for him later."

"Where is Lestat?" Louis asked.

"Over there," David pointed towards one of the round booths. "Making an absolute fool of himself."

Louis saw his maker laughing loudly, surrounded by both men and women. There were other men farther away who were glaring at him. Louis knew right away that Lestat had beat them all at cards, and that they were probably mourning their once full wallets. Now Lestat was showing off his strengths, and bragging about his looks and a plethora of other things. "So why did you call me here? Do you have a plan?"

Armand laughed. "No."

"We've run out of ideas!" David explained. "We were hoping you would know what to do."

Marius angrily crossed his arms. "We have been at this for over an hour." Louis noticed the way Marius' fists were continuously clenching and unclenching. Marius looked as though anger was getting the better of him; something that hardly ever happened. Louis knew he had to step in and take care of the problem before it got anymore out of hand. But he wasn't pleased about it.

"And you have tried everything?" Louis asked, hoping there would be another option. 

"Yes," Armand answered.

Louis sighed. "Very well." He took off his jacket and held it out to David. "Would you hold this?" David accepted it, with a curious look on his face. Louis undid four of the buttons on his shirt, exposing his neck and part of his chest. He tousled his hair, and sighed. "This is so undignified."

Louis walked up behind Lestat, and ran his fingers through the blonde hair. Lestat laughed. "I'd know those hands anywhere." He grabbed Louis' hands and kissed them. "I'm so glad you changed your mind, cheri." He turned his head to look at Louis, and immediately stopped. Louis' hair was a beautiful mess, and because of the way he was leaning over Lestat, the blonde was able to get a glimpse at one of Louis' sweet pink nipples. Lestat couldn't help himself from licking his lips. He let his eyes trail up Louis' delectable throat, and looked into his emerald eyes. Louis' beautiful green eyes were locked completely on him, as if he were the whole world.

"Stat," Louis moaned more than said, "come back home with me." He wrapped his arms around his maker's neck. "I've been so lonely." He ran his hands over Lestat's shoulders. "Why don't we go home, and you can keep me company?"

"Oh, mon ange, that sounds like heaven." He kissed Louis' cheek, and pulled his fledgling into his lap. "And we'll do it just a little bit. I've been telling everyone so much about you." He hid his face in Louis' neck. "I have to show you off, darling. And don't you want to play cards? Most of the men in here stole their money. You don't have to feel bad about taking it from them." He slid his hand up and down Louis' thigh. "I know how much you love to cheat at cards. It's naughty, but I'll let it slide." Lestat slid his hand over Louis' crotch. 

Louis whimpered, and stuck his lip out in a pout. It made Lestat feel hot all over. "But Stat, my head hurts," he lied. "It's been pounding ever since I drank that stupid man." He rested his head in the crook of Lestat's neck.

Lestat wrapped his arms around Louis. "Oh, did someone drink a drunken victim?" He giggled.

Louis nodded. "I didn't realize until it was too late." He wiggled around on Lestat's lap, making him gasp. "Now I just want some company." He licked a line up Lestat's neck. "Your company. At home. Were it's nice and quiet." Lestat was a mess, Louis knew he had him. He just had to say one last thing. "Besides it is so late, I really should be in bed. Don't you think, daddy?" He could feel Lestat shiver under him. _Got him._ Louis hated talking about such personal things in public, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't looking forward to getting home.

Lestat gave a wicked grin. "You're absolutely right, darling." He caressed Louis' cheek. "Such a naughty little thing you are."

"Only for you," Louis giggled. He got off Lestat's lap, and his maker was immediately at his side, guiding him towards the exit with a hand on his waist. "So hurried," Louis said, giving a playful smile.

Lestat stumbled, but regained his balance. "Well, cheri, Daddy has a long list of things he wants to do to you."

Louis shivered. He didn't like Lestat referring to himself as daddy, nor did he like calling him it, but he found himself frustrated at the few minutes they would lose on their way back. "Lucky me." 

They passed the bar, and Louis glanced at the others. The three of them were staring at him in shock. The people who were next to Lestat and Louis could not hear their dirty whispering, but with their vampire hearing Marius, Armand, and David had heard every word. They never knew Louis was such a good actor. When he was sure Lestat wasn't looking, Louis gave them a quick wink. He then rested his head on Lestat's shoulder. He may have been faking drunk, but it was easy to tell he wasn't faking his love.

The two exited the building, leaving the other three vampires there to try and process everything that just happened. "I have never seen Louis act that way," Marius mumbled.

David looked down at his watch. "He did in about five minutes what we couldn't do in nearly two hours."

There was a moment of silence before Armand spoke. "So anyone want to watch them have sex?"

"What?!" David practically shouted in surprise. Marius pinched the bridge of his nose, and gave a shake of his head.

Armand rolled his eyes. "What? Why should Louis be the only one to get rewarded after this ordeal?"

"No!" Marius and David said in unison. 

Armand sighed. "Killjoys."


End file.
